


trial, mostly error

by remy (iamremy)



Series: askbox prompts (multifandom) [23]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Ficlet, Humor, M/M, Tumblr Ask Box Fic, and dean tries to help, cas wants to do something nice for sam, it goes... as well as can be expected lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2021-01-30 05:17:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21422803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamremy/pseuds/remy
Summary: proudofsammy asked:88. “I didn’t know you could cook.” “Oh, trust me I can’t.”
Relationships: Castiel & Dean Winchester, Castiel/Sam Winchester
Series: askbox prompts (multifandom) [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1490804
Comments: 9
Kudos: 50





	trial, mostly error

**Author's Note:**

> poor cas :') he Tries

“Just calm down,” Dean says over the phone, and Cas can’t see him but he just _knows _Dean is grinning, like this is _funny_. To him, it probably is, thinks Cas darkly.

“I cannot calm down!” he barks, trying to hold the phone between his cheek and shoulder while grabbing at the pot on the stove with his hands. “Everything is – is _bad_, Dean!”

Dean snickers. Castiel glares at the phone, in lieu of Dean. “Glad you find my predicament amusing,” he snaps, setting the pot on the counter. He grabs the phone at his ear, freeing his shoulder, and puts it on speaker before placing it on the counter.

“Okay, okay, sorry,” Dean says. Cas can still detect the amusement underlying the placating tone, but at least Dean is making an effort. “Why don’t you tell me what’s going on?”

“I’m not sure,” Castiel admits. “I am… afraid to check the pot.”

“Pot?” Dean repeats. “The recipe didn’t call for a pot, Cas.”

Cas frowns, staring at the pot. “It didn’t?”

“No, Cas, I said saucepan,” Dean tells him. “Why don’t you get the lid off and see what’s going on in there? Maybe we can still fix it.”

“Okay,” Cas says, and takes the lid off. He makes the mistake of leaning directly over the pot, a decision he regrets when dark, ominous-looking smoke billows out directly into his face, making him cough.

“Oh no,” says Dean over the phone. “That bad, huh?”

“It’s all burnt,” Cas tells him morosely, wiping his watering eyes on his sleeve. “It doesn’t even look like food anymore.”

“What did you _do_?” Dean asks incredulously. “Cas, that was the simplest chili recipe I know. Even I got it right the first time I did it, and I was _nine_. Hell, it’s _Bobby’s _recipe, and the man wasn’t exactly Gordon Ramsay.”

“I don’t know what I got wrong!” Cas answers, exasperated. “And now I’m sure the pot is ruined, and the kitchen is filled with smoke.”

“Dammit,” curses Dean. “Knew I shouldn’t’ve left you in there alone. Why can’t you just take him out like a normal person, Cas?”

“I just wanted to do something nice for Sam,” Cas says, shoulders sagging in disappointment. “And I ruined it.”

“Hey now, don’t be like that,” Dean says after a moment. “Man, you know he’d appreciate it even if you got him a sandwich and a Coke, right?”

“Yes, but that doesn’t mean I shouldn’t try harder,” Cas points out.

“Fine, fine,” Dean says after a moment.

“Just help me, Dean,” Cas sighs. “Sam will be home any minute!”

“Okay, you know what,” Dean says. “Get the smoke cleared out, and get rid of the pot. I’ll take care of dinner.”

“How are you going to do that?” Cas asks apprehensively. This is meant to be his date night with Sam. If Dean shows up with food and joins them, best friend or no, Cas will strangle the man himself.

Dean snorts. “I won’t crash your date, don’t worry,” he says, as if he’s read Castiel’s mind. “I just ordered you guys dinner online. It’ll be there in twenty minutes. You’re welcome.”

“Oh.” Cas pauses in the act of filling the pot with water. “Thank you.”

“You’re welcome,” Dean tells him. “Okay, I’m gonna hang up now. Don’t do anything I wouldn’t do.”

And before Castiel can retort with something witty, Dean cuts the line. Cas gives the phone a half-fond, half-irritated look, and begins working on getting the kitchen clear of smoke.

Sam arrives just as Cas is setting the table. “Oh!” he says, looking surprised at the pot in the sink. “I didn’t know you could cook.”

Cas glares at the pot. “Trust me,” he tells Sam with an exasperated sigh. “I can’t.”

Sam grins. “I’m sensing a story,” he says, sitting down at the table.

And so Cas tells him the whole sorry tale, beginning with Dean’s chili recipe and ending with his disastrous attempt at cooking for Sam. To his surprise, Sam just smiles through it, even laughing in some places, and Castiel finds that his disappointment is beginning to fade. Sam has a lovely laugh, and he looks genuinely amused, eyes shining with it, face flushed pink.

“Aw, Cas,” he says, when Cas is done, and leans over to peck him on the lips. “You know I’d be happy with just a sandwich and a Coke, right?”

Cas sighs, and resolves to listen to Dean more. But it’s hard to be anything but cheered up when Sam looks like that, happy and beautiful, and Cas finds himself returning the smile. “I know,” he tells Sam. “But for you I will always try.”

**Author's Note:**

> feedback is much appreciated :) 
> 
> love,  
remy


End file.
